minecraft_ultra_war_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
All soldiers have to have ranks. So you will too. From the Minecraft Countries Page, after you select a country, you will have to select if you want to be in the Army, Air Force, or Navy. A few countries have Special Forces, and some have Marines. All ranks below are true ranks and in true order. Note that if you select "Create Country" in the country select menu, you will be the leader, or CIC (Commander in Chief). This page is work in progress. Army The army ranks go with the following: *Private (0 XP) *Private First Class (100 XP) *Specialist (450 XP) *Corporal (800 XP) *Sergeant (1,250 XP) *Staff Sergeant (1,625 XP) *Sergeant First Class (2,000 XP) *Master Sergeant (2,300 XP) *First Sergeant (2,550 XP) *Sergeant Major (2,800 XP) *Command Sergeant Major (3,000 XP) *Sergeant Major of the Army (3,450 XP) *Warrant Officer (4,000 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 2 (4,200 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 3 (4,450 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 4 (4,700 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 5 (5,000 XP) *Second Lieutenant (5,350 XP) *First Lieutenant (5,500 XP) *Captain (5,950 XP) *Major (6,100 XP) *Lieutenant Colonel (6,350 XP) *Colonel (6,800 XP) *Brigadier General (7,000 XP) *Major General (7,800 XP) *Lieutenant General (8,500 XP) *General (9,000 XP) *General of the Army (10,000 XP) Air Force Air Force ranks in order: *Airman (0 XP) *Airman First Class (250 XP) *Senior Airman (800 XP) *Staff Sergeant (1,150 XP) *Technical Sergeant (1,400 XP) *Master Sergeant (1,850 XP) *Senior Master Sergeant (2,100 XP) *Chief Master Sergeant (2,700 XP) *Command Chief Master Sergeant (3,200 XP) *Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force (4,000 XP) *Second Lieutenant (4,525 XP) *First Lieutenant (5,030 XP) *Captain (5,975 XP) *Major (6,450 XP) *Lieutenant Colonel (7,500 XP) *Colonel (8,300 XP) *Bridgadier General (8,450 XP) *Major General (8,900 XP) *Lieutenant General (9,300 XP) *General Air Force Chief of Staff (9,650 XP) *General of the Air Force (10,000 XP) Navy The navy uses the following: *Seaman Recruit (0 XP) *Seaman Apprentice (75 XP) *Seaman (200 XP) *Petty Officer 3rd Class (400 XP) *Petty Officer 2nd Class (550 XP) *Petty Officer 1st Class (700 XP) *Chief Petty Officer (1,000 XP) *Senior Chief Petty Officer (1,400 XP) *Master Chief Petty Officer (1,700 XP) *Command Master Chief Petty Officer (2,000 XP) *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (2,400 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 2 (2,700 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 3 (3,100 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 4 (3,400 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 5 (3,600 XP) *Ensign (3,900 XP) *Lieutenant Junior Grade (4,125 XP) *Lieutenant (4,250 XP) *Lieutenant Commander (4,400 XP) *Commander (4,750 XP) *Captain (5,000 XP) *Rear Admiral (5,300 XP) *Vice Admiral (5,500 XP) *Admiral Chief of Naval Operations (5,700 XP) *Fleet Admiral (6,000 XP) U.S. Navy SEALs SEALs are a special force only in the US. They have the same ranks as the navy. Marines Marines are found in certain countries, but not all. *Private (0 XP) *Private First Class (400 XP) *Lance Corporal (1,000 XP) *Corporal (1,450 XP) *Sergeant (1,800 XP) *Staff Sergeant (2,450 XP) *Gunnery Sergeant (3,000 XP) *Master Sergeant (3,600 XP) *First Sergeant (4,200 XP) *Master Gunnery Sergeant (5,000 XP) *Sergeant Major (5,675 XP) *Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps (6,250 XP) *Warrant Officer (6,900 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 2 (7,500 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 3 (8,200 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 4 (9,000 XP) *Chief Warrant Officer 5 (9,525 XP) *Second Lieutenant (10,000 XP) *First Lieutenant (10,570 XP) *Captain (11,000 XP) *Major (11,700 XP) *Lieutenant Colonel (12,400 XP) *Colonel (13,000 XP) *Brigadier General (14,500 XP) *Major General (16,000 XP) *Lieutenant General (17,710 XP) *General (20,000 XP) Weapons (Rank Based) The higher the rank you are, the better gun you have. Different countries have there own weapons. There are also NPC Soldiers, which are basically players but NPC. Also note that the armor, vehicle, and weapon only go for Multiplayer (player and NPC) and for NPCs in Singleplayer. Weapons go as following: Army Weapons Air Force Fighter Class